ASTM 4 "Lambda"-Klasse Shuttle
The Lambda-class shuttle is a cargo and passenger shuttle that was used by the Imperial Navy. The vessel has a stationary wing top wing and two folding wings on each side. These wings makes the shuttle quite maneuverable in an atmosphere. The Lambda shuttle normally has a command crew of four, with the option of adding two additional officers who normally handle secure communications and power allocation. A single pilot can handle the ship, but performance suffers significantly. Lambda shuttles can carry up to twenty passengers or eighty tons of cargo. Unlike most Imperial shuttles, Lambda shuttles have hyperdrives, which allow passengers and cargo to be transferred between different fleets and systems. Many Imperial government officials used these shuttles as personal transports. The shuttle's armament and armor allowed the Lambda to travel alone without escort, making it very difficult for Rebel raiding parties to know wether the shuttles were carrying cargo or transporting Imperial V.I.P.'s. The Emperor is said to have used a highly modified version of the Lambda-class shuttle that were equipped with an Imperial cloaking shield, and with armor and weapons that would make any ship smaller than a frigate think twice before attacking. That shuttle was destroyed when the second Death Star. Other Imperial officials like Darth Vader and the Grand Inquisitor used modified Lambda shuttles. Seinar Fleet Systems also constructs a version of this shuttle, theirs is less heavily armed with the quad laser cannons removed and the shuttle has less heavy armor as well. This version is available for sale and is popular among some freight and passenger companies. There is also a completely disarmed version of this shuttle. M.D.C nach Region * Vierfach Laserkanonen (2) - je 75 * Laserkanonen (3) - je 50 * Triebwerke** (2) - je 250 * Landekufen (2) - je 30 * Rumpf*** - 2.000 * Verstärkte Besatzungskabine - 350 * Flügel**** (3) - je 200 * Deflektorschilde (6) - je 400 Notes: 1 Loss of the shuttle's engines will reduce performance of the shuttle by one half per engine and loss of both engines will prevent shuttle from performing beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters and gravitic propulsion). Due to gravitic propulsion systems, shuttle will not crash in an atmosphere even if both engines are destroyed 2 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the shuttle out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the shuttle will crash. M.D.C. in brackets [] is for Seinar Fleet Systems and Civilian version of the shuttle. 3 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (75 M.D.C.) per melee Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 50 percent of the speed of light. Shuttle can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.65 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The shuttle does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Shuttle can reach a top acceleration of 4 G. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 60 light-years per hour (In the Game universe of Phase World, it could be limited to 6 light-years per hour to compare to the other Phase World FTL systems). Maximum Range: Both Versions: the shuttle has enough fuel for 90 days of operation. The shuttle uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The shuttle carries four months of consumables for shuttles crew. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #Quad Laser Cannons (2): These four-barreled cannons are mounted on both sides of the cockpit. Both have a firing arc of a half-globe forward of the shuttle, but the cockpit hinders the left cannon to fire directly to the right and the right cannon cannot fire to the left. All barrels in the cannon fires at the same time, and are all targeted at same target. Typically controlled by the gunner. These cannons are not carried on any civiain versions of the shuttle. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 2D6x10 per mount, 4D6x10 for both mounts linked. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Laser cannons (3): Two forward fire linked laser cannons fired typically fired by the pilot. One rear firing controlled by the gunner. The cannons are not carried on the unarmed civilian version of the shuttle. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 1D4x10 per cannon, 2D4x10 for both forward cannons when linked. Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Kleine Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Ares Macrotechnology